DATE
by Rumplejemima
Summary: Bubbles and boomer became good friends. Blossom, Brick, Butch, and buttercup were secretly love couples, they decided to make Bubbles and Boomer date so Bubbles won't be suprised when she knew that the 4 of them are together. BubblesxBoomer
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles was hanging out with her friends when her friends' boyfriends came. "Well, gotta go Bubbles! We have a date. Good-bye!" Her friends said as they left. Bubbles waved to them and sighed. She began to walk home, hugging her books. She went home and took of her school shoes. "I'm home!" Bubbles called. "Oh hello Bubbles! Its good to see you!" Proffessor said, cleaning the tables. "Where's Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "She went to a date, same as Buttercup" Proffessor said as he served the order of his customer. Proffessor owns a dessert restaurant. "Bubbles, get change and help me with my work" Proffessor said. Bubbles sighed and nodded. She went upstairs and wore light sky blue t-shirt with a dolphin printed on the center, then a medium slate blue mini skirt. She fixed her hair and went downstairs. She went to a table and take the girl's order. "May i help you?" she asked. "Yes. I will have one slice of Apple cake, and one chocolate milk shake" the girl said as Bubbles wrote her order. She went to proffessor and gave the order. The door opened and there stood Boomer, looking for a table. Bubbles eyes widened, and hid herself in the kitchen. "Proffessor! One of the Rowdyruff is here! Should we kick them out?" Bubbles said. Proffessor was making Chocolate Milkshake and looked at Bubbles. "No. We shouldn't kick him out. Remember, we must welcome customers" Proffessor said as he made the Chocolate Milkshake. "Serve this to table 11. Thank you" he said as he handed Bubbles the order. Bubbles got out of the kitchen and served the order. She looked around and saw Boomer, waiting for a waitress. She took a deep breath and went to Boomer. "May I take your order?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah. I'll have 1 Chocolate Rum Mousse, 1 Mocha Mousse, 3 slices of Apple Coffee Cake, 1 bowl of chocolate pudding" he ordered, not looking at Bubbles. "Is that all?" Bubbles said, annoyed. "Yeah" he said as he looked at Bubbles. He was very suprised. "Bubbles?! Why are you working here?" he said. "Umm... because my dad owns this. And I'm helping him out. Besides, I got nothing to do anyway" Bubbles said. "Oh. Let me think, Blossom and Buttercup are on a date huh?" Boomer said. Bubbles nodded and he smiled. "I knew it. My brothers are on a date too. Even my friends. Sigh They always left me and I'm always bored" Boomer said, placing his elbow at the table and placing his hand at his cheek. Bubbles knew how he feels. "Me too. My sisters and friends left me to go on a date every weekends, leaving me all alone" Bubbles said sadly and sighed. Boomer looked at her. "Wanna sit?" he asked. Bubbles nodded and sat beside him. "Wait, what about your order?" Bubbles asked. Boomer shooked his head. "Nah. I'm not hungry anyway" he said. "Why did you come here, even if you're not hungry?" Bubbles asked, looking at him in the eyes. Boomer blushed, because he realized how her eyes look so beautiful and looked away. He hesitated and looked at her. "Well, I just got nothing better to do" Boomer said. "Oh. Well, I'd better get going. I need to get the others orders" Bubbles said as she left. "Oh, and give your dad my order! I'm hungry now!" he called as Bubbles nodded.

Later in 10:00 pm, Bubbles was asleep when she heard the door opened downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked around and then she heard the door closed downstairs. "I bet its Blossom, her date whom I don't know walked her home. Well, might as well be sure if its her" she thought. She sleepily went out of her room and looked downstairs. Her eyes widened just to see Blossom, making out with Brick! She almost screamed, but she covered her mouth. "I don't believe it! Blossom is Brick's girlfriend! Now I know everything!" Bubbles thought. She was no longer sleepy. "Well, might as well stop the kiss" Bubbles thought as she went downstairs. Blossom and Brick heard the footsteps and Blossom made Brick hide at the table, which has a cover. Bubbles acted that she didn't know and she acted that she was still sleepy. Bubbles turned on the lights and saw Blossom, drinking a glass of water. "Blossom? What are you doing here so late?" Bubbles asked, rubbing her eyes. "Umm... I just came home. That's all" Blossom said. Bubbles know where Brick was hiding. "Well, I just came to get some glass of milk" Bubbles said as she poured herself a glass of milk. She sat down at the chair and placed the milk at the table where Brick was hiding. Blossom looked at the table nervosuly. "Umm... Bubbles, I think you should go upstairs now. Its getting late." Blossom said. "Nah. I'm going to watch TV here" Bubbles said as she almost kicked Brick, but brick dodged. Blossom looked really nervous. She secretly pulled the plug of the TV. Bubbles used the remote to turn on the TV, but it didn't turned on. "Darn it, the TV is broken." Bubbles said, annoyed. "Well, I think you should watch TV upstairs to your room" Blossom said nervously. "Ok" Bubbles said as she almost kicked Brick again. She climbed upstairs and looked downstairs secretly. Blossom made Brick go home before they get caught. Bubbles giggles and went back to her room.

In 11:00 pm, Bubbles woke up again because the door opened again downstairs. She grunted. "I bet its Buttercup. Being walked home by her date whom I don't know" Bubbles said to herself. She got out of her bed and looked downstairs. She saw Butch, holding Buttercup's waist and tried to kiss her. "Butch! I told you I don't want to be touched like that!" Buttercup said quietly. "C'mon Babe, no one's looking!" Butch said quietly. "No. Someone might be watching right now!" Buttercup said quietly. Butch rolled his eyes. "Great. Even Buttercup's boyfriend is a rowdyruff!" Bubbles thought. "Well, I'm too tired to interrupt them. i'm going back to sleep" Bubbles thought as she went to sleep.

Next day, bubbles woke up and yawned and stretched her arms. She took a quick bath and wore her usual clothes. She went downstairs and saw Proffessor, counting their money. "Good morning Proffessor!" Bubbles said brightly. "Good morning Bubbles! Its such a nice day today! Why don't you walk Fluffy" Proffessor said. Bubbles nodded happily and she went to their Beagle Dog and they took a walk. Bubbles love fresh air, and the tune of the birds. Her dog barked at the birds and Bubbles giggled. Just then, her dog sniffed and then the dog ran. "Hey! Fluffy! Wait!" Bubbles called as she chased her dog. "Wait!" Bubbles said. Just then, someone caught her dog and the dog tried to bite him. "Boomer! Pant Thank you Pant for pant catching my dog" Bubbles said, panting. Boomer lend her the dog. Bubbles looked down and saw Keeshond dog. "Is that your dog?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah. I call him "Hunter" " Boomer replied. "Hunter. Nice name" Bubbles said gently. Boomer blushed as Bubbles giggled. They didn't realized that Blossom and Brick were watching them behind the bushes. "We should make them go out on a date. So, if they see us together, it'll be ok for them" Blossom whispered as Brick nodded in agreement.

Later, Bubbles was busy combing her hair. The door knocked. "Come in!" she called. Blossom came and sat down at her bed. "Hey Bubbles. I just realized that you're the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend. I think you should start dating someone" Blossom said. Bubbles looked at her with a questioning look. "Why? Its ok that I don't have a boyfriend." Bubbles said as she tied her hair in two pigtails. "Well, ok. But, i think Boomer is going to watch this new movie called "High School Musical". And he wants you to come" Blossom said. Bubbles blushed. "He really wants me to come?" Bubbles asked. Blossom nodded. "Well, tell him I would love to!" Bubbles said happily. "Good! Well, i'd better go now!" Blossom said as she left. 


	2. The call

Brick went inside Boomer's room. Boomer was reading a magazine at the bed while listening to his Ipod. "Hey boomer. Can i talk to you for a sec?" he asked. "Sure" he said. Brick was about to say something when Boomer interrupted him. "one" he said and went back listening to his Ipod. "Boomer, the phrase "Talk to you for a sec" is a figure of speech" Brick said, crossing his arms. "Oh. Sorry" Boomer said and decided to listen to brick. "I just saw you talking to that Powerpuff" he said. Boomer was nervous cause he knew its not allowed to make friends with Boomer. "Umm... I can explain. I was really teasing her!" Boomer said, trying to make an excuse. "Just shut up and listen. It looks like you like her" Brick said patiently. Boomer blushed. "No I don't! Eww!!! She's a Powerpuff!" he lied, hiding his blush. "Just admit it. Or I'll use my "Truth Power" " Brick threatened. "Fine. Use it. I told you its not true" Boomer said, crossing his arms. Brick used his powers and frowned. "Fine, you don't like her. But still, you should invite her to the movies" Brick said. Boomer looked at him. "Like she likes High School Musical" Boomer said. (Note: I really don't the movie HSM. That's just the drama movie I can think). "She'll love that. She sings a lot anyway" Brick said. Boomer thought about it. "Ok! But its not a date. We're just hanging out" Boomer said as Brick left.

Boomer went to their phone. He was dialing Bubbles' phone when Mojo came. "What are you doing? Tell that your father, mojo jojo" Mojo said. Boomer was suprised and hang up the phone and looked at Mojo with a nervous face. "Oh, hi dad! I was just... ah..." Boomer said, thinking of an excuse. Mojo raised his eyebrow. Boomer sweat dropped. "Umm... I was, ordering pizza" Boomer said. Mojo looked at him curiously. "Make sure to tell them put cut bananas at the pizza" Mojo said as he left. Boomer sighed and began to dial her number. "Hello?" Buttercup said, playing with her PSP. "Oh no! Her sister answered the phone! What if they know its me?" Boomer thought. "Hello? Anybody there?" Buttercup said. "Umm... may i speak to Bubbles?" Boomer asked in a nervous voice. Buttercup called Bubbles. "Bubbles! Phone for you!" Buttercup called. "Who is it?" Bubbles asked. "Who is this" Buttercup asked. "Umm... its,... its... her friend" Boomer said. Bubbles took the phone. "Hello?" she said. Boomer was about to say something when Butch interrupted. "Who is it?" he asked. "Its Bubbles" Boomer said. Bubbles waited for Boomer when Buttercup came. "Hi Bubbles, this is Boomer" Boomer said. Bubbles smiled. "Who is it?" Buttercup asked. "Its Boomer" Bubbles answered. Buttercup gasped and called Blossom. "Look, I'll help you get her" Butch said, smirking. "Whatever" Boomer whispered. "Tell him he made you get out of the shower" Blossom said excitedly. "No" Bubbles said, without a voice. Blossom took their other phone so she would listen. "Say it!" she said. Bubbles shooked her head. "Sell yourself!" Buttercup said angirly. "Umm... you just made me get out of the shower" Bubbles said to Boomer. Boomer's eyes widened. "She said she just got out of shower" Boomer whispered to Butch. "Me likey" Butch said quietly. "No! I think I should talk to her later" Boomer said. "No! Talk to her. Tell her you just got out of the gym doing your squat thrust" Butch said. "Really? Well, I just got out of the gym, doing my squat thrust" Boomer said. Bubbles looked at her sisters. "Tell him squat thrust must be hard, real hard" Blossom said quietly. "Squat thrust must be hard. Real hard" Bubbles said. "Now, tell her that it is hard." Butch said. Boomer ignored her. "Well, anyway, do you want to come with me at the thearters at Saturday? We're going to watch HSM. Maybe, after that, we can have some snow cones" Boomer said patiently. Bubbles also ignored her sisters. "Sure. I love to go" Bubbles said. "What?! No! You have to be sexy. Tell him you want a snow boner!" Blossom said, but Bubbles ignored her. Buttercup wrote something at the paper and insist Bubbles to read it. "I really love to go. (Reads the paper) It'll give me time to clean my jugs" Bubbles said as she hung up. Her sisters giggled and Bubbles rolled her eyes. 


	3. The date

Hi there! This is my 3rd chapter. I hope you like it'

It was 8:00 pm and it was snowing. Bubbles was waiting for Boomer at the park. Her sisters made her wear a red glittery tank top with a design of a silver dragon, white leather mini skirts, long white boots with a red glittery cross for desgn and the boots reaches to her knees. She also wore a long white, fluffy jacket that reaches to her knees. She waited for Boomer patiently. Then, she saw Boomer. His brothers made him wear a black leather jacket, with a white wolf for design, a blue t-shirt with black stripes, and a black leather pants and black leather shoes. Bubbles smiled and walked towards Boomer. "Hi Boomer. Ready to go the movies?" she asked. "Sure am! C'mon, let's go!" he said as he held Bubbles' hand and they walked towards th movies. "We're going to watch HSM right?" Bubbles asked. "Huh? Yeah." he said as he ordered two tickets. They went inside the theater and took their seats.

After the show, they went outside. "Do you wanna eat at "Super Bowl"? " Boomer asked, looking inside his wallet. "Sure. I love that restaurant!" Bubbles said happily as Boomer smiled to her. They went inside the Super Bowl. Bubbles ordered 7 pieces of Shrimp Dumplings and 1 Ice tea, and Boomer ordered Pork Siomai and 1 ice tea. The waiter left. "The movie was fantastic! I love the part when Gabriella sang When There Was Me And You" Bubbles said, smiling at Boomer gently. Boomer blushed. "Umm... yeah. I like the part when Troy sang getcha' head in the game" Boomer said shyly as Bubbles giggled. "Yeah. Me too. I like moves they did in that song" Bubbles said. Their food came and they began to eat. "Think about something to talk about" Boomer thought as he took a bite of his pork Siomai. "C'mon Bubbles. Say something interesting" Bubbles thought, taking a sip of her ice tea. "Hey, I just read at the internet last night that Townsville will be making a Carnival near our house." Boomer said shyly. "Great. Its pretty obvious she's not interested in those kind of things!" Boomer thought as he sighed. Bubbles grinned. "I love carnivals! They're always fun! But, I only got in a carnival once" Bubbles said happily, eating her dumplings. "Really? Well, do you want to go there at they're first opening?" Boomer asked hopefully. Bubbles hesitated. "When?" she asked, finishing her meal and drink. Boomer asked the waiter for the bill. "Next week, Saturday" he said. Bubbles hesitated again. "Sure! I love to! If my sisters allowed me" Bubbles said as Boomer paid the bill. They got out and Bubbles saw a kiosk selling snow cones. "Do you want to buy some snow cones?" Bubbles asked. Boomer looked at the koisk and nodded. Both of them ordered a snow cone and Bubbles paid it. "I like your clothes" Boomer complimented. "Oh this? My sisters made me wear this. I hate it" Bubbles said. "I hate it too. Anyway, these clothes, my brothers made my wear this too" Boomer said as they sat down at the bench. "You're a nice guy Boomer. You're not like your brothers" Bubbles said gently, smiling. Boomer blushed. "Thanks. You're a nice girl too." he said shyly as he looked at Bubbles. Bubbles smiled at him. Next thing they know, they kissed... 


End file.
